RPlog:Piper Speaks with Kuxli
You head through crowds and into the spacious Government District. Government District - Capital City The street here is broad, almost a plaza, an elaborate fountain formed of black metal with a silver sheen placed in the center. Clear water trickles dutifully through the metal designed of absract and politically correct artistry as various officials make their way briskly past it on their way to business; the play of the water make no impression upon the leaders of the Corporate Sector Authority. Their large building rises to the east, other governmental buildings croaching in it's shadow as subordinates. The somber serious wealth is mingled with a sense of power thousands of systems in strength as Espos watch dispassionately Contents: Kuxli Computer Terminal Obvious exits: leads to Courthouse - Capital City . (MEMBERS ONLY) leads to Cafe Abattoir - Capital City . leads to Lobby - CSA Corporate Headquarters - Capital City . leads to Port District - Capital City . Imperial Embassy leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Duke has arrived. You reach down and remove the leash from the Labrador's collar, allowing him freedom of movement. Kuxli is sitting on the edge of the fountain, leaning over saw his chin rests on his paws, staring off into the distance in his own thoughts. Piper steps into the area quietly, noticing the cub and slowly makingher way over to him. The labrador walks dutifully by her side for a ways, then sits on the VicePrex's command and remains a short distance away. Kuxli apparently doesn't notice Piper approaching, his ears in a relaxes postion.. his breathing deep and steady, wearing the same red pants he wore to the party on Caspar. Piper steps up to where she'd be in plain sight of the cub if he were looking and stops, standing there quietly. She waits to see if she is noticed. Kuxli's ears lay back, he looks up at Piper, studying her face carefully for signs of her mood.. he places his paws neatly in his lap, and tilts his head back, his ears perking as he 'musters' himself up, "Yeah?" he finnaly asks in the most casual voice he can find. Piper stands quietly, an air of a proffesional nature enveloping her. She appears neither angered nor saddened.. her tone of voice remains pleasantly neutral in saying, "Can we talk?" Kuxli pauses a moment, then lifts his furry shoulders into a shrug, "If you want." not letting his gaze waver from yours. Piper nods curtly, her gaze remaining upon the Cub. She continues to stand where she already is and says, "It would be a good idea if we did. Our discussion the other night was cut off abruptly, I thought perhaps you might like to finish it in a less hostile manner." Kuxli takes a breath, his nostril's flaring as he exhales.. his eyes narrow slightly, then retutn to normal size as he speaks, "I don't think theres more to talk about, you got your... 'message' across fine." hissing out the word. You say, "I don't want you to feel bitter about this. I was merely attempting to make a point. I wasn't trying to be hostile in any way." Kuxli remains silent for a long while, then eventually responds in as calm a voice as he can muster, although cracking some, "Your point was about who I can and can't trust, how can I trust /you/? I thought you were my friends, then you have them... /shoot/ me, they could have killed me, but you don't really care now do you? I'm just Corparate Property. Piper continues to keep her gaze on the cub, "I ordered them to take drastic precaution not to have you harmed in any permanent way. It's my job to look out for the best interests of the Authority at all times." Kuxli lifts his shoulders into a shrug, his head tilting to the side, "Oh, so just to shoot me then. Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Piper shakes her head, "It wasn't intended to make you feel better, it was intended to protect the best interests of the Authority." Kuxli gives a slight nod of his furry head, flicking one ear letting the golden hoops jingle together... he takes a breath, then says, "So you've come here to tell me how shooting me in the back was nessacry and how it's not your fault?" Kuxli pauses, studying your face carefully before adding, "And that I should 'trust' you more then my friends in Caspar and the NR?" You say, "I've come here to tell you I acted in the best interests of the Authority. I make no excuses for my actions. I'd repeat them if necessary." Kuxli blinks, eventually making a single, soft, not happy sounding laugh, "Oh. It's to know I have friends." his voice heavy with sarcasim. Piper shrugs slightly, "When you work for the Authority, you act in the Authority's best interest at all times, no matter what the personal cost." Kuxli takes this in, then runs a paw over the top of his furred head, he stands from the edge of the fountain, "Then we have nothing more to talk about." and begins to walk towards the HQ's. Piper shrugs slightly, "So be it." and makes her way off to the Port District at a briskly professional pace. Kuxli approaches the doors to the CSA HQ to the east, and they part before him. Kuxli has left. Later... a transmission to Sean Dillon... The image of a young female forms before you, wearing grey pants with a matching grey jacket over a black top and a pair of black leather boots reaching just below her knee. The light of the room she's in reflects off a small pin fastened to the jacket, the CSA logo just barely recognizable on it. She stands with straight posture, hands clasped behind her back, head held high. Thick, brown hair is pulled up into a clip to better reveal her crisp blue eyes which currently hold a look of inner strength and determination. She states in a neutral, professional tone, "I'm sending this to inform you that my stay on Caspar was cut short, I have made my way back to Etti IV.." the tone of her voice darkens ever so slightly, "Bringing your aide back with me. I'd appreciate it if you would seek me out on Etti IV when you return so we can discuss the details concerning this sudden return home." She pauses a moment, perhaps as if to let that sink in, before continuing in the same neutral, professional tone, "Please make an effort to find me as soon as you can after landing, as I would like to clear the matter up as soon as possible. VicePrex Piper out." With that, the image disolves, the holographic female fading into the shadows about her until she becomes one with the darkness and disappears completely. Piper Speaks with Kuxli